


neverland

by lovehadmeablast



Category: One Direction
Genre: Liam is Wendy, Liam is actual sunshine in this, M/M, Peter Pan AU, Zayn is Peter, Zayns basically a badboy version of Peter Pan, you have to wait for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehadmeablast/pseuds/lovehadmeablast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours (not really) of extensive searching for a Zayn/Liam Peter Pan AU, I couldn't find any, so I made one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. taken

Zayn stopped by every Friday night.

At 7pm exactly, no later no earlier.

It was on every Friday night that Liam was always instructed to watch his little sisters, Ruth and Nicola because his parents were out on their own special date night.

Was strange to know their names?

It was all by accident anyways. Zayn hadn't meant to find Liam's house. 

He was just flying around London as he did some nights, and heard laughter, big loud laughter that he couldn't just ignore. And come to find out it was Liam's sisters playing! Then what really caught his attention was the boy with flopping curly hair sitting on a bed looking down at a book. He was smiling as he read and wow, if Zayn hadn't been blinded already by his smile, he was for certainly dead as the boy let out the most adorable giggle ever. 

It was the kind of innocence, Zayn wouldn't mind messing with a bit.

So he made his duty to watch Liam watch his siblings every Friday night.

He was already sat enjoying Liam's laughter as Ruth declared she was now a pirate, when Zayn heard bells. 

Oh great, Tinker Bell had found him. He knew that he couldn't get by watching Liam every Friday night without Tink eventually finding out but he wished his little dirty secret had lasted longer.

She looked jealous, as she usually did when Zayn found interest in something other than her, and stomped around Zayn.

"Shoo, go away," Zayn ordered her and glanced at Liam, or tried to anyway for Tink was standing in the way.

"Oh cut it out, Tink you know I love you, but I'm trying to watch something here," Tink then turned and saw what Zayn was so intently staring at, a boy with floppy hair laughing with his sisters, and with a big smirk went flying towards their open window. 

Zayn's heart dropped. Fuck. Not wasting anymore time, he raced after her in the sky to try and catch her before she did anything rash. Tink went straight toward Liam's window where Zayn was previously perched across from on Liam's neighbor's roof. 

But to Zayns horror, it was too late as the Payne children looked curiously around themselves trying to find the source of Tink's bells.

Tink then showed herself to them and flew straight towards Liam. She pointed her little finger at him and started yelling. Liam looked horrified as he backed up against the wall, putting his hands out to cover his face.

Zayn couldn't let this go on as he also flew through the window. Ruth and Nicola didn't notice him though as they were too busy looking also terrified at Liam and Tink. 

"Ahem," Zayn said loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Liam peeked out with wide eyes from behind his hands to find Zayn already staring at him.

This wasn't how Zayn had planned to meet them, specifically Liam. He had already made up in his mind that he would wait 'till the night of Liam's birthday that was only in 2 days time. After Liam's family had thrown him his 17th birthday party and Liam had cake with family, Zayn was going to present himself in Liam's room and tell him that he was going to take him to his home of Neverland willing or unwilling to make him his wife and the mother of all his Lost boys.

It sounded barbaric but Zayn really wanted to make Liam his bride. So Zayn was prepared to take Liam, and of course allow him visits with his family, for it would rude not to, and marry him.

But it all went to hell because of Tink.

I guess he would have to skip a couple steps in his first plan, but Zayn decided tonight was as good as ever to steal Liam to make him his.

He stalked closer to Liam who now had nowhere to hide since he was already pressed against the wall. Liam looked desperate to find a way out. Zayn shook in delight at the chase.

His sisters scurried to the opposite side of the room where Liam was to try to hide behind him.

When Zayn was in a foots length of Liam, who clearly wasn't breathing, he grabbed his elbow and yanked him forwards.

Liam stumbled straight into Zayn's chest with a whimper, and Zayn smiled as he wrapped an arm around Liam's waist.

Liam started to bang his fists against Zayn, "Oh Cmon, that actually kinda hurts," Zayn complained as he trapped Liam's wrists with his free hand. 

"Tink, pixy dust, now," Zayn ordered her.

Tink shook her head and Zayn sighed, "Don't make me use the hard way."

Tink succumbed after that and covered Zayn and Liam in pixy dust allowing them now to float a couple feet from the ground. 

"Hey, put me down!" Liam yelled.

"No can do," Zayn smirked and flew them out the window, Liam's sisters started protesting loudly, running towards the window where they left out of as the two little girls watched their brother being taken.

"But my sisters!" Liam shouted.

"Oh, pipe down, they'll be fine, your parents will be here soon anyways."

"How do you know?!"

Zayn unclasped Liam's wrists just to place his hand under Liam's chin instead watching as Liam's face flushed from being touched there.

"Look, they're pulling up now," Zayn moved Liam's view downwards just for him to see that they were indeed pulling up into the drive way.

"Where are you taking me?" Liam was now shuddering, luckily not hitting Zayn anymore.

"To Neverland of course." Liam looked confused as to what Neverland was so Zayn clarified, "My home."

"Why?"

"To become my bride!"

Liam's shocked expression was priceless. Zayn laughed, his deep baritone shaking Liam.

"Bride?" Liam repeated a deeper blush crawling up to his cheeks from his neck.

"Yes, I just said that," Zayn grinned, "Cmon, Tink, we're leaving!"

She was next to Zayn seconds after, still looking quite peeved.

"What if I don't want to be your bride? I'm a man, not a bride!" Liam was close to tears, so Zayn wiped them for him.

"Well, Liam-"

"You know my name?"

"Stop asking stupid questions, you have no choice in the matter Princess, you're mine now," Zayn said and to Liam's horror they started to actually fly to Neverland.


	2. chapter 2

Zayn's grip on Liam's waist never loosened even when Liam tried to escape half way through the journey.

He had to keep his bride under control before the lost boys saw him. The boys would never let it go if they saw how Liam was misbehaving, so Zayn took a quick detour to the beach a few miles off from where he stayed in Neverland.

He swooped low to land on the sand and Liam all about screamed in his ear.

Zayn dropped Liam onto the sand.

"That hurt, you twat!" Liam yelled as he rubbed his butt.

"We need to talk," Zayn said as he plopped next to Liam sitting close enough that their thighs touched. 

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk. Do you repeat everything?" Zayn sighed and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigs all in which he's found on his trips to London.

"Are you going to smoke?" Liam watched in horror as Zayn cupped his hands to try to light up his cig.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Zayn deadpanned. 

Liam snapped his mouth shut and Zayn's eyes shifted to his lips.

Zayn had noticed Liam's lips from all the times he's watched Liam on those Friday nights. Actually between listening to Liam's laughter with his sisters, he had in fact been imagining what it would be like to have a closer look at those lips. So of course, Zayn took this as his chance and leaned in to get a better glance.

"What are you doing?" Liam's face was a mixture between alarmed and tense, Zayn noted when he bent more intimately towards him. Zayn placed his hand on Liam's jaw to angle him to the position where he wanted him.

Liam put his hands on Zayn's chest, and squeezed his eyes shut, his whole face a ruddy color. 

Zayn wanted to eat him up right then. He  
had a nice view now though. He used his thumb to open up Liam's mouth. 

His lips didn't disappoint, Zayn thought, it looked as if Liam had just finished sucking a lolly. His lips were so red and plump, was it possible for someone's lips to look like that? He'd never seen lips like this before, but maybe that's just because he didn't get out much from Neverland. 

Zayn backed away some and removed his hand, then took a puff.

Liam wiped off his lips with a frown.

It was silent for a moment and Zayn relished in it.

"What's your name?" Liam asked.

"Hmm?" Zayn mused, of course when Zayn started to relax Liam just had to begin talking.

"Your name, you never told me your name." 

Zayn didn't, did he? He shrugged, "I'm Zayn Malik."

Liam didn't stop his questions after that, "Why do you want me to be your bride? Can't you take someone else? I'm nothing special really."

"I beg to fucking differ," Zayn muttered, taking another puff blowing it into Liam's face, "You're mine." Zayn smirked when Liam attempted to wave the smoke away.

"You can't just claim people as yours," Liam exclaimed.

"It seems like I just did," Zayn grinned.

"But that's- that's not right, to forcibly take someone, I have a life, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know, so if you're good, you'll see your family again. Be a good boy, yeah? You can do that can't you, Liam?" Zayn's voice dropped a few octaves mockingly, but Liam seemed to not have noticed.

"But-"

"No buts," Zayn snickered at his own joke and then continued more seriously, "I'm taking you to see the lost boys soon, so just act like the bride I know you can be, play with the boys and be pretty." 

"And I'll see my family if I do?"

"Your starting to get it, Liam!" Zayn said with a laugh, taking his hand and running it through Liam's hair, messing it up.

Zayn hadn't actually meant it when he said Liam would see his family again because he knew if let Liam get a taste at freedom again, he would lose his bride. But that was on a need to know basis.

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair though, innit?" Zayn sighed, putting out his cig, standing up and dragging Liam up with him.

"Just behave, alright? Then you'll get family time," Zayn used the last bit of pixy dust he had left to fly to his hidden hideout in the forest.

***

"Lads! I'm here!" Zayn announced. Liam looked positively confused wrapped up in Zayn's arms. There was nothing but forestry surrounding them, no lads, no lost boys. Maybe he was crazy, Liam thought.

But the trees around them began to shake along with most of everything around them as something sucked Liam and Zayn underground. Liam screamed into Zayn's ear once again, as the tube they were sucked into lead them straight to an area only found if you were allowed in from the inside. 

But they landed promptly on pillows inside of a huge tree trunk that Zayn made a home of. Zayn stood them up from the pillows.

"Louis, Niall, don't be shy boys, come out my bride won't bite," Zayn said rather smugly, moving Liam so his back was pressed against Zayn's front, Zayn's arms coming around Liam to rest on his stomach.

"Bride?" The lost boys said simultaneously coming from out the shadows. The two boys showed themselves slowly coming closer to where Zayn and Liam stood in the middle of the room.

"Liam meet my main boys," Zayn said, intermingling their hands to point to each of the boys, "that's Niall," he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which only left the short lad with unruly brown hair, "and there's Louis. There are more of us, but not here."

Liam nodded along, and Zayn grinned, kissing Liam's neck for being so good.

"Boys, this is Liam, your new mother!" Zayn said and shoved Liam to the curious two.

They all approached Liam at once and began to smell him all over in which Liam gave Zayn a very annoyed look to.

***

"So Liam, I mean Mom! Cook us something, I'm hungry, Moms are suppose to make food!" Niall complained. It couldn't have been more than two minutes since Liam fell down the tube, but they were already leading him to the kitchen.

Liam wasn't a freaking housewife!

"Well, I'll need utensils," Liam answered, "and spices and actual food to cook with." And please stop calling me mom, Liam thought.

The kitchen was nothing but a fire pit, Liam learned with dismay.

"U-tahn-seals?" Louis repeated, "Zayn, what the hell does that mean?"

"Fancy shit," Zayn shrugged, "Fuck me if I know."

"Mom, make us food!" Niall whined.

"Okay, okay, do you have a meat or something I can cook?"

"Over here, yeah," Zayn said, pointing a dead pig in the corner of the room.

Liam looked petrified at it. Zayn feeling guilty for overwhelming Liam, shooed the boys away, saying, "He can't concentrate if you keep bothering him!"

Liam took a deep breath once everyone but Zayn had left the "kitchen", if you could even call it that.

"I can't cook this, I don't know what's safe to eat or what parts to eat, this is nothing like I have at home," Liam said with a frown, he usually was good at everything.

"You'll figure it out of you want to see your family again," Zayn took Liam's hand in his and kissed it, "You have an hour, make something edible for about 10 people, they'll eat anything, bad or good."

If this was Zayns way of making him feel better it wasn't working, Liam thought as Zayn left the kitchen.

***

Liam tied his hands together anxiously in the back of the "kitchen" as he presented the pig to the dirty boys surrounding the fire pit.

The pork was cut into small pieces that looked easy enough to eat with a side green beans, that Liam cooked from scratch, laid out on some leaves (which were serviced as plates.) Liam had found the pile of the picked beans laying in the corner of the room and somehow managed to make something out of it. It was really hard though, Liam thought. 

Niall was the first one to eat and Liam hoped it was good enough.

"Delicious! The others will love this, let's get them!" Niall exclaimed, and stood up to 'get the others'. "Zayn, can we keep him forever?" Niall added on the last part with a pout, turning to look towards Zayn. 

Zayn was standing next to Liam, very proud of his bride.

Zayn grabbed Liam and pulled him into his chest, causing Liam to turn into that pretty pink color again, "Of course!"

Why is Zayn so touchy, Liam wondered as he tried to put space between them. 

Liam whispered into Zayn's ear, "That wasn't the deal."

"Lighten up, sweetheart, did you really think you were going to go back to London?" Zayn smirked smugly.

"Unbelievable! You fucking-" Zayn's hands flew to Liam's mouth and covered it. Zayn was very shocked at Liam's chose of language.

"You aren't allowed to cuss!" 

"But you can?" Liam pushed himself away from him, he was so done with Zayn at the moment and wanted nothing more than to go to his actual home.

"Yes because wives don't cuss," Zayn crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

Liam looked disgusted and left the room.

Louis glanced at Zayn with an eyebrow raised, and Niall's judgmental look followed in suit.

"Uh, I'll be back! Niall, get the rest of the boys." Zayn ordered and went after Liam.

He caught up to Liam and grasped his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered into Liam's ear, causing him to jump.

"Away from you."

"Nice try, but you're stuck with me," Zayn dropped his voice low for the next line, "baby."

He trailed his hand along Liam's stomach, and began to kiss his neck. 

How Liam managed to taste like strawberries was beyond Zayn.

"Get off of me!" Liam was pushing against Zayn's arms trying to escape. 

"Princess, What am I going to do with you?" He hooked his chin on Liam's shoulder and sighed.

Liam didn't answer, but stopped struggling.

"Now you be nice for the rest of the boys, Leeeeyum," Zayn dragged out his name teasingly, "Okay?"

Liam was silent, and Zayn smacked his arm.

"Okay?" Zayn repeated.

"Okay." Liam finally agreed, and Zayn beamed, letting him go.

"They'll be here soon!" Zayn said excitedly, they would love Liam. He was ready for them to finally meet his bride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you didn't forget about me haha. sorry the update took so long, i was busy with school and such, but now that it's summer, i might have more updates in store ;;-))
> 
> love ya  
> -lovehadmeablast

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited for the potential of this story so look out for new chapters!


End file.
